


hyejoo can't sleep without chaewon by her side.

by raisgen



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hyewon, minor ha sooyoung, minor kim jiwoo, soft shi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisgen/pseuds/raisgen
Summary: Hyejoo is a cuddle bug, but doesn't like to admit it. But it's alright, because Chaewon knew that already.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 86





	hyejoo can't sleep without chaewon by her side.

2:36. Hyejoo had been tossing and turning for the past hour and a half. She never liked admitting that she was desperate for anyone or anything, but sleep is something that she would kill for at the moment. Trying to count sheep and thinking about one of Jungeun’s lectures about laundry weren’t cutting it anymore. Thinking back to some of the best nights of sleep in her life, she could only remember one thing. Chaewon. Ironically, the best nights of sleep all were compromised of being with Chaewon…and cuddling. Being that she has too much pride in herself, she has lasted this long. But she was exhausted, and having a early schedule in the morning, it was imperative that she would sleep ASAP. At least three hours of sleep would be considered a win at this point.

“Ugh. Why me?” Hyejoo whispered to herself.

She climbed down her ladder as quietly as she could, tip-toeing across the room, to climb the ladder to Chaewon’s bed. Finding her sound asleep, Hyejoo didn’t want to bother her. She was looking so serene, but she laid down next to her anyways. Hopefully Chaewon wouldn’t mind tomorrow morning.

Feeling a dip in the bed, Chaewon turned around, with sleep in her eyes.

“You idiot… What are you doing this early in the morning?” she whispered.

“Nothing. I just wanted to sleep on a top bunk tonight. So I came here.”

“Babe. You literally have your own top bunk, and I heard you mumbling to yourself about being too soft. Just admit it. You love cuddles.”

“Never. It was just cold as hell in my bed.”

“Alright babe… sure. But scooch over. I need to go get some water. I’m thirsty.”

“Chae. Don’t leave. I need some sleep.”

Hyejoo pulled Chaewon back into her arms, squeezing her even tighter. With a sigh of relief, she placed a kiss on top of Chae’s head and allowed herself to doze off.

…

“OOMF! Oh my fucking god. Jesus Christ. Why is the floor so fucking hard?”

Chaewon woke up to Hyejoo groaning on the floor, presumably in a shit ton of pain.

“Babe! Are you alright? Did I kick you off the bed again?”

“Yeah. Chae, you’re lucky I love you, stupid.”

“Sorry Babe…” Chaewon replied sheepily. After climbing down with furrowed brows, she helped Hyejoo up to her feet. With Hyejoo’s hands on Chaewon’s waist, they started laughing almost maniacally, spinning each other around.

“Chae, you gotta stop kicking me off the bed, babe.”

“Sorry babe… you just make a funny sound when you thump on the floor.”

“Chae, you’re evil.”

“But babe, you knew that already” said Chaewon, already sauntering to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

“Touché Chae, touché.” Hyejoo had followed Chaewon into the kitchen, ready to cook for he both of them, since the no-fire rule was still in place for Chae.

…

“Is that what love is?” asked Sooyoung.

“Maybe. I’ve only even seen love like that in a telenova, and lord knows how weird the love is on TV.” replied Jiwoo groggily.

“Also, go back to sleep Sooyoung. It’s too early for anything.”


End file.
